


Your RFA

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: 707 is having a hard time staying focused during the RFA party.





	Your RFA

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying angst and JFSDHD. I just wanted to do at least one fic for Mysme Angst Week to get things started. I am so sorry y’all. Also, a big thank you @thatrandomlittlegirl on tumblr for beta reading it! 

 

**_Family._ **

The word always had a feeling of unfamiliarity for 707. It was something out of his grasp. Something he can never experience nor understand.

“Maybe it was for the best” 707 spoke out loud unaware of the party surrounding him.

Ugh, why is he being so gloomy at a time like this?! Confused by his own thoughts, 707 decided to ignore his feelings and look around the party hall. All of the RFA guests were all having a wonderful time. Some were talking to other guests, while others were cheerfully dancing.

You did such a tremendous job no wonder everyone was having so much fun. He was so happy for you.

He is happy that your party’s a success.

He was happy that you were happy with Zen…

707 watched as you and Zen slow-danced in the middle of the ballroom, all eyes were on them. You looked so happy dancing with Zen.

You looked so happy being with Zen.

Yeah, 707 was truly happy…

but why does it…?

 **No!** Now is not the time for that! Happy thoughts! Just happy thoughts!

It’s just the guilt taking over him…yeah. He is messed up right now because of his irresponsibility with Zen! He should have been more careful! Otherwise, Zen would have never been so reckless! What was he thinking?! Going to Rika’s apartment by himself was a horrible idea. What if something terrible happen to either you or Zen?! 707 could never face the RFA if something were to happen. Unlike him, people will be worried if your or Zen’s life were endangered. People will miss you guys! The RFA were practically Zen’s family, if something where—

He needs a breather.

707 decided to take a step back from the main event and took a seat at the back corner.

He just couldn’t understand why Zen would be willing to throw his life away when he had so much to live for? So much to lose?

If something were to happen to Zen, his fans would miss him.

RFA will miss him.

MC will miss him.

_He will miss them._

All his life, 707 has been trained to leave everything behind…leave  _everyone_  behind. He is  _not meant_  to have families, he is supposed move homes and exchange identities. He is trained to lose families, but why does the thought of losing Zen hurt him so much?

It’s not just Zen…if something were to happen to V, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, and you he would be in agony.

The RFA is a place where he works as a hacker, nothing more…nothing less.

Right…?

Even if he seems them as his family, it’s useless. There is no point in labeling them as his family if he has to abandon them in the future. Just like with Saearan, he will have to say goodbye to the RFA at some point and never see them ever again. It’s what he signed up for there is nothing he could do to change his fate. He was doomed for birth.

The RFA already has enough on their plate. He is just being selfish. Plus, the RFA has no business knowing about his past, it will only get them in more trouble.

They already have to deal with Rika’s death, the hacker, and Echo Girl’s shenanigans.

707 lets out a satisfied chuckled, “At least we don’t have to worry about Echo Girl anymore.”  

Time to put a bright smile and cherry persona. That’s the least he can do for the RFA.

“I hope you are happy with your new family, Saeran” 707 mutters under his breath as he gets up to congratulate Zen.


End file.
